Ellen's Cronicles
by HPotter4Ever
Summary: Ellen moves to England and after 2 days in England learns she is a witch. Also she has a halfbrother. Draco.


A/N: I am writing a fan fic for the first time but I've read a lot of fan fics and I think it is time to show what ideas I have to the world. The plot and all the non Harry Potter characters are all mine, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

May 26

Ellen was very disappointed and upset when the plane landed and the captain announced "WELCOME TO LONDON, ENGLAND IT'S THE 26TH OF MAY. THE LOCAL TIME IS 8:00 IN THE MORNING. Please wait until the plane comes to a complete stop then you can take your items from the over head compartment. Please careful when opening the over head compartment, contents may have shifted during the flight." _'Great! What a wonderful birthday present. I get to move to England with only my family. What a drag, I left everything back home in Toronto; my friends, my school and my life.' _Ellen thought.

She had already written letters to her two best friends in Toronto, Angel and Claire. Ellen missed them so much. They had so much in common. Ellen and her family got off the plane and went to get their luggage. After they got their luggage they went to the car company where they already bought their car online. They went to go pick the car up and paid the guy and started to drive towards their new home. Ellen was very tired because she did not sleep at all on the plane. So slowly but steadily she started to started to drift to sleep. When Ellen's mom, Jennifer woke Ellen up she realized that they were stopped and they were in the middle of no where. There was only a very old castle. Could this really be Ellen's new home in the middle of no where with no signs of civilization? The only form of civilation was the telephone wire, and the electric cable.

Ellen walked into the castle and it looked like she had walked onto the set of Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Ellen helped her parents bring in all of their belongings and their groceries. They had dinner. After dinner Ellen went to explore the castle.

The castle was very big there were over 100 different rooms in the castle. She walked into this one room with lots of empty bookshelves that were collecting dust. Also in the room there was a fireplace.

Ellen walked toward the fireplace. She was examining the fireplace when she found a latch. She flicks the latch and all of a sudden the back of the fireplace disappeared and a hallway came to sight in the distance. Ellen walked through the appearance in the wall found a light switch, which turned on the lights and closed the fireplace door.

She crawled into a new hallway. This hallway had paintings on either side of the hallway. There was a door that lead to what Ellen thought was a crawlspace. She opened the door and crawled in. It was all dark so she was feeling around for a light switch to turn on the lights.

Before she could find the switch she felt a gag be forced into her mouth. Then she felt a blindfold go over her eyes and her hands get tied together. From that moment on she knew that she was not in the room alone.

She could not see anything but she did notice somebody turn on the lights. She was still scrambling to escape. She did not escape though. She felt a pair of nice strong arms grab her and say "your not going anywhere."

Then she was placed upon a chair and she was tied to the chair. She was very nervous and afraid now. All of a sudden she felt a needle go into her arm. It hurt but she felt all bubbly inside. She realized that her kidnappers had put ecstasy in her when they put the needle in her arm.

She was all hyper and not like herself. She was blinded by the light when the blindfold was removed. When her eyes got used to the light she saw two boys around the age of 17 (which was her age). Both had cloaks on that were covering their entire bodies so that you could not see their faces.

The only thing she knew was that the boys' names were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini other than that she knew nothing about them. Her kidnappers were talking very quietly but she could still hear what they were talking about. This is how their conversation went,

"So Malfoy, what are we going to do with her. We went to the trouble of getting her here, now what do we do?" Blaise Zambini asked

"Zambini, do you really think I'd do this if I were not prepared?" Draco Malfoy asked in response

"Of course not Malfoy." Blaise Zambini replied

"Exactly, so why should that happen now?" Draco Malfoy asked

"You're right" Blaise Zambini replied.

"Of course I'm right, Zambini" Draco Malfoy snapped.

"So, are we doing the same thing we do every time?" Blasie Zambini asked.

"But of course my dear Zambini. Let's get to work." Draco Malfoy answered.

"Yes we really should" Blaise Zambini responded.

They stood up and walked towards Ellen. Ellen being all bubbly inside, just sat where she was and was all giggly. Ellen asked "What are you going to do to me?"

All they said was "You'll soon find out, soon dear Ellen, very soon."

Hope you like it this is my first fan fic. Enjoy


End file.
